Something New
by Kienmez Karmen
Summary: redone chapters! plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters  
  
"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Trunks your coming with me whether you like it or not! The mall is having a major blow-out sale," screeched Marron. And with that she dragged him outside to her Dodge Viper and they took off like a bat out of hell to the mall.   
  
Marron and Trunks have steadily going out now for 3 months, and nothing ever changed, go to the mall, go to school, go to the mall again, go to the movies, it seemed like a natural routine for them both. Trunks hated it all with a passion, so he decided to talk to Marron about it.  
  
"Marron it seems all we ever do is go to the mall and hang out at school, I think we should do something else for a change"  
  
"We go to the movies too Trunks and why now are you making a fuss over it?" Marron stated plainly.   
  
"I think we should do something new for a change"   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, what about training?"  
  
"Oh, very romantic Trunks!!"  
  
"You have a better idea!"  
  
"Sure do! We're going dancing"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"(I should have kept my big mouth shut!)  
  
"Well you said you wanted to do something new and for you this is as new as it gets!" And with that said they continued on their way to the mall to get Marron a new dress.  
  
Karmen: well that was easy enough don't you think?   
Kienmez: yup not so tough, but next chapter we should write more.   
Karmen:yeah you're right plz r&r and tell us what you think so far, if you don't like it we could always change it or stop this story.  
THX from us both. 


	2. Chapter 2: What do you think?

Disclaimer: We do not own dragonball Z or any of it's characters although we wish we did.   
  
The dance wasn't until 8:00 that night and it was only 2:00 so they had 6 hours to prepare.  
  
"Why must women take so long to try on clothes! It's not like their is much to put on!" thought an annoyed Trunks after waiting for Marron to come out of a change stall for 15 mins. (5 mins later)  
  
"Well Trunks? what do you think???" asked Marron after finally coming out of the stall.  
  
She was wearing a tight blue dress with a sugetive slit up one of the sides spagettie straps and a low cut V neck.  
  
"V-.....verr... very nice M-Marron... it suits you!" Trunks said politly trying to tear his eyes off of her, "but, what am i gonna wear?"  
  
Marron grinned synicly "You, my dear Trunks, are going to be wearing a tux."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Trunks in utter horrer attracting the attention of a groupe of teanagers, boys and girls alike. One of those boys happened to be Goten, one of Trunks' best friends.  
  
"Whats the matter Trunks?" asked Goten "did someone pull your tail?" "Very funny" grumbled Trunks.  
  
Marron giggled and said "Trunks and I came shopping to find outfits for the both of us, were going to go dancing! it was his suggestion!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!" screamed Trunks defiently protecting his pride, but Goten was already laughing at him with Marron right becide him laughing eqally as hard.  
  
After the laughing had stoped due to the look on Trunks face that seemed to say *you are all going to die*, Marron decided to look at a few more dresses and found nothing she liked more then the first dress so she payed for it and found a great tux store just a few stores down and draged a sceaming Trunks inside, leaving behind a once again laughing Goten and friends.  
  
While Trunks was being fit for his tux, which Marron had made sure was white just to piss him off, Marron went outside to talk with Goten. "Hey, Goten!!" Marron called "Whats up? And who are your friends?"  
  
"Well, this is Bobby, Jason, Donny, Kari, and Leo and I'm fine thanks!" Goten stated while pointing out all of his friend.  
  
"And how are you?" He said while taking her hand and kissing it in a very movie like manor.  
  
"I'm fine" Marron giggled. They all laughed till Trunks showed up and asked what was going on, then they fell over and laughed harder while a still very confused Trunks stood scratching his head.   
  
Kienmez: Well that was a bit longer than last time don't you think!?  
Karmen: Well that's not really hard to do!  
Kienmez: Good point........we appologize for the first chapter and our spelling......!!!!  



End file.
